1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to basket wrapping materials and, more importantly, to basket wrapping materials having at least a portion of an adhesive and/or cohesive thereon, and methods of using same.
2. Background Art
Various methods of wrapping baskets have been provided over the years. None, however, have been provided which provide a sheet of material which simultaneously wraps a basket, provides a closure to said wrapping and provides a decorative bow at the top of the wrapping.